callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SitRep
SitRep is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 SitRep is unlocked at Level 37 (1st Lieutenant). It replaces Bomb Squad, as seen on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War and is succeeded in Call of Duty: Black Ops by the Hacker perk. Enemy equipment will appear filled with a bright crimson color which shimmers to catch the eye. This allows the player to avoid the equipment altogether, or remove it from play, preventing any kills being gained by the explosives. The effect is visible through all walls and solid objects regardless of distance. Furthermore, red tracers can be seen on enemy grenades; this is especially useful for noticing incoming fragmentation grenades, which may roll some distance before exploding. This perk is also useful in team games, allowing the user to hunt out explosives, preventing deaths by players without this perk and relay positions of explosives, effectively giving the position of enemies away. The Pro version makes enemy footsteps four times louder and makes the player and their teammates' footsteps four times quieter, allowing the player to better distinguish enemy movements, and from much further away than normal. This can be particularly useful for snipers, allowing them to locate targets approaching from all directions and giving enough time to switch to a secondary weapon. The player can also distinguish the surface the enemy player is walking on by sound effect given by the footsteps, giving an even more specific location of an incoming enemy. However, this effect is negated by Ninja Pro, as a Ninja Pro user's footsteps will be at a normal volume. The Pro version is unlocked after destroying 120 pieces of enemy equipment, meaning explosives (Claymores or C4) or Tactical Insertions. Note that getting killed by or tripping (Claymores) the enemy's equipment without taking damage or blocking it with a Riot Shield does not count towards the number of enemy equipment destroyed for the Pro version. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 SitRep functions in the same way as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, with enemy explosives and equipment flashing red in addition to being visible through walls. The Pro effect magnifies the sounds of enemy footsteps by four times, and also minimizes friendly footstep sound by four times. It negates the effects of Dead Silence. Airdrop Traps will glow red, unlike real Care Packages, making it easier to tell them apart. The Pro version of this perk is unlocked in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by destroying 50 pieces of enemy explosives and/or tactical equipment. Call of Duty: Ghosts SitRep returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Sitrep-MW3.png|Enemy Portable Radar visible due to Sitrep. Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png|SitRep was originally planned to appear in Survival mode, as seen in this image, but it is later cut. Trivia General *SitRep is a shortening of the phrase "Situational Report", a term for a brief report of battlefield conditions. *The icon is the . *If SitRep is used, and a round ends, the player can still see enemy equipment as the score is being shown. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Robert Bowling of Infinity Ward confirmed SitRep Pro has no effect on Ninja Pro.http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/statuses/9606073705 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *It was originally going to appear in Survival Mode.File:Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png *The effect of seeing Airdrop Traps in red isn't available on the Wii version but it will highlight the package with skulls. *Due to the latest title update, SitRep Pro can now hear Dead Silence. *Destroying enemy lethal grenades with the Trophy System does not count toward Sitrep Pro. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 3 Perks